Law
thumb|300px|''Law and Order: Special Letters Unit'' title card. thumb|300px|''Bear on Patrol: Special Produce Unit'' title card. Law & Order is a television police procedural and legal drama set and shot in New York City. The award-winning Law & Order and its several spin-off series ("Special Victims Unit", "Criminal Intent", "Trial by Jury", "Los Angeles") are broadcast on the NBC network and syndicated on other networks. The franchise totals more than 700 hour-long episodes. Foreign adaptations include Law & Order: UK, Paris enquêtes criminelles and Russian adaptations of SVU and CI. Several Law & Order franchise cast members (such as Christopher Meloni and Richard Belzer) have appeared in Henson/Muppet productions. Additionally, the format of the shows and the large number of episodes require a substantial amount of non-recurring and incidental characters per episode (witnesses, judges, attorneys, etc.) As a result many Sesame Street cast members have played guest roles in episodes, often returning as different characters. When Sonia Manzano appeared as a trial witness in a 2004 episode, she remarked that "the sound guy kept calling me Maria and telling me he grew up watching me. It was funny."Madden, Mekeisha. "Sesame Street Celebrates 35 Years of Teaching Kids." The Detroit News. 2004 Muppet Mentions * In the sixth season Law & Order episode "Savior" (March 13, 1996), Detective Rey Curtis says of a murder suspect "That guy pulls more strings than Jim Henson." * In the Law & Order episode "American Jihad" (October 2, 2002), Detective Lennie Briscoe retorts with the sarcastic wisecrack "I guess I missed that day on Sesame Street" after a suspect makes an overly technical remark about medical research. * In the Law & Order episode "Patient Zero" (October 8, 2003), when a uniformed cop uses euphemisms to avoid even mild curse words, Briscoe says, "What precinct are you from? Sesame Street?" * In the Law & Order: UK episode "Survivor" (7 October 2010), Sergeant Ronnie Brooks questions a suspect if a prison officer piss off a few of his pals on Fraggle Rock. *In the Law & Order: SVU episode "Imprisoned Lives" (September 25, 2013), the detectives are called to an incident involving a Times Square walk-around performer as a colorful monster "MO-MO." Rollins wonders "Again? What is it with these guys?" The character (played by Muppet performer Rick Lyon) is a reference to the many unauthorized Times Square costume characters, including Elmo, and various incidents in which they have been reported as aggressively panhandling, entering altercations with tourists, or been arrested. References * Sesame Street Season 37 brought "Law and Order: Special Letters Unit", a parody of the television series Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, to the show's line-up. :The sketch features Anything Muppet caricatures of Special Victims Unit cast members Meloni, Hargitay, Belzer, and Florek on a case for a missing letter "M". The sketch also parodies the show's format and infamous musical sting. As they investigate, they find things that start with the letter "M", including a cow named Murray (Eric Jacobson) that makes mmooo sounds and a mallard (Tyler Bunch). In the end, the detectives recognize the missing letter "M" (Matt Vogel) walking into the police station wearing a phony moustache, and the case is solved. File:SLU1.JPG| Joey Mazzarino as Det. Elliot Stabler (Christopher Meloni) File:SLU2.JPG| Fran Brill as Det. Olivia Benson (Mariska Hargitay) File:SLU3.JPG| David Rudman as Det. John Munch (Richard Belzer) File:SLU4.JPG| Martin P. Robinson as Capt. Donald Cragen (Dann Florek) :The sketch appears as a bonus feature on the North American DVD release of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit season six. :In a TV Guide interview, Sesame Street producer Carol-Lynn Parente expressed interest in taping more segments for Season 38, possibly featuring the voices of the original actors. Special Victims Unit is filmed and produced in Kaufman Astoria Studios, the same studio Sesame Street is filmed in. However, while no other Muppets segments have been produced, several cast members appeared in Season 38, mostly filmed behind their desks. : :*As an example of that, in Episode 4148 from Season 38, Christopher Meloni from Law & Order: SVU appeared in a "Word on the Street" segment. He was introduced with the Law & Order series' "chung-chung" transitional sound, and appeared behind a SVU police report to discuss "mail." * On the [[The Muppets Take Over Today|November 13, 2008 broadcast of The Today Show]], Meloni appeared in a dressing room, supposedly getting ready to appear in promotion of Law and Order: SVU, alongside Miss Piggy, billed as the star of Law and Order: E-I-E-I-O. * In The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora Episode 2, "Breakfast Isn't Just For Breakfast Anymore," the title card for the sketch of Bear on Patrol reads Bear on Patrol: Special Produce Unit. *In the 2011 film The Muppets, the CDE prime-time schedule chart showing all network offerings spoofed the ubiquity of the Law & Order franchise on NBC, with It's the Law, It's the Law: CVS, It's the Law: SUV, and multiple reruns of the franchise. Connections Law & Order Cast Members: *Jerry Orbach as Det. Lennie Briscoe (1991-2004) *Benjamin Bratt as Det. Rey Curtis (1995-1999) *Jesse L. Martin as Det. Ed Green (1999-2008) *Sam Waterston as Executive Assistant D.A./D.A. Jack McCoy (1994-2010) *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen (1990-1993) *Josh Pais as Assistant M.E. Borak (15 episodes, 1990-2002) Guest Appearances: :Muppet performers/''Sesame Street'' regulars Image:Carlosalban-l&o1.jpg| Damien "Trophy", 1996 Image:Carloalban-l&o.jpg| Ramon Soriano, suspect "Surrender Dorothy", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o1.jpg| Off. Angela Donahue, defendant's girlfriend "Standoff", 2000 Image:Alisonbartlett-l&o2.jpg| Sgt. Haywood "Publish and Perish", 2005 Image:Larryblock-l&o1.jpg| Feldman Forcella's attorney "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:noimage-big.png| Slater "Cruel and Unusual," 1995 Image:noimage-big.png| Stan "Divorce," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Sondra More, victim's wife "Prisoner of Love," 1990 Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Bartlett, defendant's mother "Privileged," 1995 Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Mrs. Stark, defendant's mother "Carrier," 1998 Image:Franbrill-l&o4.jpg| Maureen Donovan, defendant's mother "Betrayal," Image:Eugenebyrd-l&o.jpg| Tonel Otten, witness "Mushrooms", 1991 Image:Emiliodelgado-l&o.jpg| Elias Soriano, suspect's father "Surrender Dorothy," 2000 Image:Peterfriedman-l&o1.jpg| Prof. William Goodwin, suspect "White Rabbit," 1994 Image:noimage-big.png| Harold Jensen, defendant "Attorney Client," 2002 Image:Leonardjackson-l&o.jpg| Marty "Snatched," 1994 Image:Soniamanzano-l&o.jpg| Barbara Benitez, witness "Hands Free", 2004 Image:Halmiller-l&o1.jpg| Marcus Tate, victim "Conspiracy," 1992 Image:Halmiller-l&o2.jpg| Judge Cyrus Metcalfe "Custody," 1996 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o1.jpg| Judge Allan Kiley, Supreme Court justice "White Lie," 2001 Image:Roscoeorman-l&o2.jpg| Mr. Cameron, victim's father "Coming Down Hard," 2004 Image:Joeponazecki-l&o.jpg| Louis, accident witness "Deep Vote," 2001 Image:Jaimesanchez-l&o.jpg| Mr. Cristobal, second defendant "Prince of Darkness", 1992 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o1.jpg| George Warner "The Wages of Love," 1991 Image:Davidsmyrl-l&o2.jpg| Artie Dickson "DWB", 1998 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o1.jpg| Marylee Katz "His Hour Upon the Stage," 1991 Image:Marilynsokol-l&o2.jpg| Mrs. Levine "Encore," 1996 Image:Lynnethigpen-l&o.jpg| Judge Ida Boucher three episodes 1995-1999 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o1.jpg| Streetwalker "By Hooker, by Crook", 1990 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o2.jpg| Ms. Purvis "Born Bad", 1993 Image:Lilliaswhite-l&o3.jpg| Susan Monroe "Custody", 1996 :Other guests: *Stephen Bienskie played Simon ("Deep Vote," 2001) *Sônia Braga played Helen ("Genius," 2003) *Alan Campbell played Nolan Steel ("Driven," 2008) *Chris Cooper played Roy Payne ("Blood Libel," 1996) *Claire Danes played Tracy Brandt ("Skin Deep", 1992) *Taye Diggs played Sky Bell ("Good Girl," 1996) *Julie Dretzin played Laura Bauer ("Golden Years," 1994) *Frances Foster played Mary Tillar ("Mother Love," 1993) *Keith Hernandez played Drew Harding in ("Wager," 1994) *Bob Gunton played Gil Hines ("Happily Ever After," 1990) *Russell Horton played Markham ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *James Earl Jones played Horace McCoy ("Profile," 1993) *Kelly Karbacz played Jenny Snyder ("Dazzled," *[[John Bedford Lloyd] played Jonathan Ryder ("Blood is Thicker," 1992), Dr. Christian Varick ("Double Blind," 1996), and Prentiss's Lawyer ("New York Minute," 2005) *William H. Macy played Assistant U.S. Attorney John McCormack ("Everybody's Favorite Bagman" (1990), and Jack Powell ("Sisters of Mercy," 1992) *Julianna Margulies played Lt. Ruth Mendoza ("Conduct Unbecoming," 1993) *Chris Marquette played Ricky ("Double Down," 1997) *Michael McKean played Bill Nolan ("Called Home," 2008), and Elias Grace ("Mega", 2000) *Brad Oscar played Paul ("Born Again," 2002) *Pippin Parker played Kleinman ("Star Struck," 1992) *Mandy Patinkin played Glenn Fordyce/Levi 'The Griffin' March ("Absentia," 2003) *Lonny Price played Dr. Lieber ("Sonata for Solo Organ," 1991) and Frank Hoover ("Prince of Darkness," 1991) *Kim Raver played Wendy Karmel ("Homesick," 1996) *Rex Robbins played Steinman ("Intolerance," 1992) and Kettering ("L.A.: Turnaround," 1997) *Sam Rockwell played Randy Borland ("Intolerance," 1992) and Weddeker ("Manhood," 1993) *John Spencer played Howard Morton ("Prescription for Death," 1990) *Bill Walsh played ESU Policeman #2 ("Soldier of Fortune," 2001) *Ellis E. Williams played Ray Bell in "A Death in the Family" (1991) *Louis Zorich played Judge Milton Erdheim ("Indifference," 1990) and Judge Edgar Hynes ("Jeopardy," 1995) Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members: *Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler (1999-2011) *Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson *Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (1999-2013) *Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen *Ice T as Detective Fin Tutuola (2000-present) *Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (2001-present) *B. D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (2000-2013) Guest Appearances: :Muppet performers/''Sesame Street'' regulars Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Jessie (and her puppet Sabrina) "Web," 2006 Image:Jenniferbarnhart-svu2.jpg| Det. Lorna Diamond Chicago detective "Behave," 2010 Image:Alisonbartlett-svu.jpg| Dawn Cole victim's mother "Hunting Ground," 2012 Larryblock-svu.jpg| Lonnie "Wrath," 2000 Image:Tylerbunch-svu.jpg| Bert Swanson "Her Negotiation," 2013 Image:Eugenebyrd-svu.jpg| Carlos Medina, suspect "The Third Guy", 2000 Image:Barbaradana-svu.jpg| Veterinarian "Lust," 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-svu.jpg| Enrique Diaz "Inconceivable", 2008 Image:Billirwin-svu.jpg| Dr. Lindstrom recurring, 2013-2017 Image:Ricklyon-svu.jpg| MO-MO Performer "Imprisoned Lives," 2013 Image:Ricklyon-svu2.jpg| Marv (and his puppet Harv) "Missing", 2019 Image:Sonia Manzano SVU Nov2013.jpg| Judge Gloria Pepitone recurring, 2013-2018 8 episodes Image:Roscoeorman-svu.jpg| Bryant Davis animal control officer "Signature," 2008 Image:Lilliaswhite-svu.jpg| Sacred Spirit Minister "Careless", 2004 :Other guests: *Lauren Ambrose played Vanessa Mayer ("Her Negotiation," 2013) *Jayce Bartok played Eli Fromson ("Lessons Learned," 2012) *Sandra Bernhard played Priscilla Chaney ("Desperate," 2003) *Stephen Bienskie played Ira ("Folly," 2001) *Kerry Butler played Ariel Randolph ("Brief Interlude," 2013) *Alan Campbell played Mitchell Hissam ("Informed," 2006) *Josh Charles played Sean Kelley ("Confession," 2008) *Dabney Coleman played Frank Hager ("Snatched," 2009) *Joan Cusack played Pamela Burton ("Locum," 2012) *Jonathan Freeman played Bobby ("Merchandise," 2010) *Melissa Joan Hart played Sarah Trent ("Impulsive," 2007) *Mariette Hartley played Lorna Scarry in multiple episodes *Edward Hibbert played Nigel Prestwick ("Shadow," 2010) *Judith Ivey played Jenny's attorney ("Blood," 2005) *Shirley Jones played Felicity Bradshaw ("Choice," 2003) *Carol Kane played Gwen Munch ("Zebras," 2010, "Wonderland Story," 2013) *Kelly Karbacz played Jill Foster ("Runaway," 2001) *John Bedford Lloyd played Mike Tucker ("Outcry," 2004) *Kellie Martin played Melinda Granville ("Tragedy," 2003) *Debi Mazar played Peggy Bernard ("Babes," 2008) *Michelle Monaghan played Dana Kimble ("Consent", 2001) *Selena Nelson played a hooker ("Tortured," 2003) *Bernadette Peters played Stella Danquiss ("Choreographed," 2006) *Rhea Perlman played Roxana Fox ("Unorthodox," 2008) *Mo Rocca played a protest leader ("Authority," 2008) *Gabrielle Ruiz played Tina ("Deadly Ambition," 2013) *Susan Saint James played Monica Bradshaw ("Gone," 2006) *Sean Sanders played Caleb ("Appearances," 2003) *Jill Scott played Janice Raleigh ("Disabled," 2013) *Taylor Spreitler played Chloe Sellers ("Pure," 2005) *Nicole Sullivan played Jen Caulder ("Contact," 2000) *Jeffrey Tambor played Attorney Ben Cohen ("Funny Valentine," "Traumatic Wound," "American Tragedy," 2013) *David Titus played a clerk ("Noncompliance," 2000) *Bill Walsh played Lieutenant Igel ("Trade," 2008) *Tyler James Williams played Kyle McGovern ("Parts," 2005) Law & Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members: *Jeff Goldblum as Det. Zach Nichols (2009-2010) Guest Appearances: :Sesame Street regulars/Muppet performers Image:Carloalban-ci.jpg| James Raphael "Ex Stasis", 2005 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci1.jpg| Allison Dean "Seizure", 2002 Image:Alisonbartlett-ci2.jpg| Hope Daniels "Prisoner", 2005 Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| Ilene Maxwell "The Gift", 2003 Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Drew Romney "Malignant", 2002 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci.jpg| Ari Hernandez, defense attorney "Pas de Deux", 2004 Image:Emiliodelgado-ci2.jpg| Rodolfo Delgado "Amends", 2007 Image:Billirwin-L&Oci.jpg| Nate Royce, suspect "Masquerade," 2006 :Other guests: *Tom Arnold played Rev. Calvin Riggins ("Brother's Keeper," 2007) *Judd Hirsch played Ben Elkins ("Pravda", 2003) *Kelly Karbacz played Renata Virgini ("Unchained", 2005) *John Krasinski played Jace Gleesing ("Mad Hops", 2004) *Liza Minnelli played Bethany Harner ("Masquerade", 2006) *Selena Nelson played Joan Breuer ("Chinoiserie," 2002) *Doris Roberts played Virginia Harrington ("Privilege", 2007) *Eddie Pepitone played Court Deputy ("The Insider", 2002) and Counterman ("The Pilgrim", 2002) *Paul Shaffer appeared as himself ("Vanishing Act", 2008) *Bill Walsh played Detective Parsons ("Stress Position", 2005) and Fireman ("Enemy Within", 2001) Law & Order: Trial by Jury Cast Members: *Bebe Neuwirth as Asst. D.A. Tracey Kibre *Jerry Orbach as D. A. Investigator Lennie Briscoe (two episodes) :Guest Appearances: *Candice Bergen played Judge Amanda Anderlee (three episodes) *Giancarlo Esposito played Orlando Ramirez ("Boys Will Be Boys," 2005) *Rita Moreno played Mildred Quintana ("Day," 2005) Law & Order: Los Angeles Cast Members: *Terrence Howard as Senior Deputy District Attorney Jonah "Joe" Dekker Video Games * Julianne Buescher voiced Nicole Beaumont and Claire Thomas in "Justice Is Served" (2004) and Jenna Kirkwood, Jennifer Lee, Carla Meyers, Stephanie Novitsky, Barbara Rodriguez, Rosa Sanchez and Rachael Warren in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Barry Dennen voiced a crime scene tech, George Bennett, Frederick Grant, Tom Kirkwood, Tony Piovani, and Gerald Stokes in "Law & Order: Criminal Intent" (2005). *Sam McMurray voiced Jack Foster and Henry Haskins in "Justice Is Served" (2004) * Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Mark Rawlins in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003) * Florence Stanley voiced Judge Emily Greenwood in "Dead on the Money" (2002) and "Double or Nothing" (2003), also playing Mrs. Yost in the latter Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References Category:Mystery Category:Police Category:Law